


Damn Pringles! I mean, pizza!

by Albme94



Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cute, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Dirty Jokes, Dog - Freeform, Dog not part of porn, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay anxiety, Gay masturbation, I used one goddamn day to write this, Innuendo, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Moaning names, Pizza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praying to the lord and savior Cyanide, Snapchat, Soviet womble - Freeform, Uncircumcised Penis, cyanide - Freeform, low key flirting, penis - Freeform, video gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: // Womble sat back in his chair, looking at the ****..."You know what--" he started, voice shaky."What?" Cyanide replied, curious."I'm gonna--" he hesitated. "...walk Lulu... Be right back." //Womble and Cyanide play some game, just the two of them. Stupid innuendos, sarcasm and shit talking... and awkward realizations... moments, and clearifications...





	Damn Pringles! I mean, pizza!

"Cyanide! Help me defend the base!"  
"In-a-minute~!" Cyanide whined, you could hear small eating noises.  
"If i die here because you were eating Pringles I'm gonna find you and shoot you in real life!" Soviet giggled as he fought of numerous enemies, eventually Cyanide helped.  
  
"Wow, thank you for finally saving our base. You're truly the light of my day..." Womble sarcastically added as they looted the enemies scattered around their base.  
  
"I know, I'm your hero."  
"You're not my her--"  
"As your hero I should tell you that you're a faggot."  
"Wow, what a role model you are, clearly I'm not worthy to have you as my hero..." Womble sighed.  
  
"That's right, you should be grateful" Cyanide smiled, he controlled his character to stand on a small cliff "Womble, womble womble womble wombl--"  
"Omg what I'm here what"  
"... pray to me." Cyanide said sternly, a small smirk lurking on his lips.  
  
"I'm not gonna pray to you, you massive idiot." Soviet looked up where Cyanide's character stood on a cliff with the sun behind him; making it seem very lion king.  
  
"Right. The sun is going down and the enemies are defeated, we should get some more wood for the repairs..." Womble strategically said while pointing his character in the direction of the forest, in the background Cyanide was whining.  
  
"Woommbleeee, Coman wombleeeeeeeeee awhh wombleeeeee womble womble womble wommmmblllleeeeeee---"  
"OMG WHAT." Soviet snapped, "we have to do this, what on earth could be more important?"  
Cyanide got silent, his character just sat there, Womble sighed.  
"What was it? Cyanide?"  
"Nothing."  
"Cyanide-"  
"You're mad, its nothing"  
"I'm not--" Womble sighed, he rubbed his temple; looking down at his legs where his cute dog laid sleeping. He held his hand over the microphone "they don't pay me enough for this" he said weakly before clearing his throat.  
  
"What was it you were gonna say?" He tried again.  
"... promise you won't be mad?"  
"I promise"  
"Promise you won't raise your voice?"  
He sighed "yes, I promise."  
  
"...pray to me, so I know you're being serious."  
That was it, that was all Soviet could take.  
".... If I do that--"  
"-praying to me"  
"....If I pray... to you.... Will you then tell me what it was, so we then can get on with the game?"  
Cyanide was quiet for a while, he inhaled and exhaled a 'yes' into the microphone; it vibrated Soviet's headset and gave him goosebumps.  
  
"Oh, good, glorious Cyanide..." Soviet started  
"Go on.."  
"... when thy fell from the sky, I felt as if my life had meaning... uh... Oh glorious ... Cyanide... This is me... praying... to you... amen"  
  
"You call that praying? That was weak!" Cyanide pouted.  
"Yes Well, I'm not really religious so, now tell me what it was..."  
"Hm?"  
"You were yelling for me, and whining and wanting my attention?"  
"Oh right! Yes"  
.....  
...  
..  
"Cyanide!"  
"Sorry! Right, I was gonna tell you that-" he stopped and licked his fingers, each smack sent shivers down Womble's spine.  
"-it wasn't Pringles, but pizza"  
Womble could hear the smile over the word pizza.  
  
Womble's character walked straight up to Cyanide's, "womble? Womble?? Womble wait!" But it was too late, Womble axed Cyanide's character until he was dead and respawned a few miles from where they stood.  
  
  
"Right. So as I were saying, its dark now and we should collect some wood to repair the base." Soviet said sternly and walked in the direction of the forest, Cyanide followed suit.  
  
Cyanide was quiet as he harvested wood from the trees, Womble collected on his own a few trees away.  
  
  
"Alright, you think we got enough wood?" Womble exhaled, as If he had actually phycially collected resources.  
Cyanide snickered, he tried to hide it in fake coughing.  
  
"Now what?" Womble giggled with.  
"I don't think you got enough wood...." Cyanide tried to say in a serious tone.  
"Oh? How can you tell?" Soviet knew where he was going with this...  
"Well... there's one big log you're missing...." the Indian man snorted.  
  
"And what log would that be?" Womble smirked.  
"Check. Your. Phone." Cyanide clicked his tongue at the 'e', he said it so casually yet with a hint of something.  
  
  
Womble opened his phone, wary of what would be there, his eyes widened... He opened his mouth  
"Its... a log..."  
Cyanide burst into laughter  
"Its a picture of a log???" Womble raised his voice.  
"A normal log, oh you massive--"  
"What, what? What did you think I was gonna send Womble? Huh? Huh?" He smirked.  
  
"Nothing, dear god, nothing. Let's just get back to base!"  
"You thought I'd send my dick! You wanna see my big thick p-e-n-i-s ! "  
"No! No! Noooo-- I never said that--"  
  
  
But it was once again too late, the entire walk back to base was Cyanide singing 'womble ~wants my ~dick~ womble ~wants my dick~' while his character jumped up and down, side to side.  
  
"Ok, now its repaired and built better... see those enemies try to get through these walls!" Womble triumphantly said, "quite proud of this structure if I may say" he took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Cyanide? How's your side looking?"  
"Uh, done! I just found this box"  
"A box? What's in it?" Womble walked over to him, "Its empty?"  
"Oh yeah yeah, its because I took it. Here lemme send you a picture, good stuff."  
"Alright, let's see..."  
  
Womble's phone lit up and a small sound rang, he picked it up and opened the snap Cyanide sent.  
  
"Did you open it?"  
"...."  
"Wombleeee~~~ Did you open iiiiit~~?"  
"Its... Your dick... smeared in pizza..." Soviet deadpanned, the picture didn't go away, it was saved on chat... Whenever he went in there, there it would be...  
Cyanide's clearly erected member, pizza dough was rubbed over the head... it did look like he fucked a pizza slice...  
  
"Does it look tempting? " Cyanide in a flirting voice, "would you--" he put his lips closer to the microphone "-seal your lips around it and taste the pizza?"  
Womble felt his entire face flush red, the image of his lips... wrapped around it, his tongue twirling around the head, licking up the pizza until it was just his bare naked dic--  
  
"--Earth to Womble!! Helloooooo~~~? Where did you go? Woooombleeee" Cyanide's voice cut through the thought, thank god.  
  
"W-what? Uh, sorry-- I just... had to get me some tea... Sorry what did you say?" Womble cleared his throat and took a sip of his, now cold, tea.  
"Riiiight...... Did you see the picture? Did you liiiiiiiiike the--"  
"Yeah yeah, we get it cyanide, haha penis haha pizza." Soviet tried to sound as casual about it as possible.  
"Aww... you're so mean" Cyanide whimpered, "I thought you'd appreciate it."  
  
Womble sat back in his chair, looking at the photo on his phone...  
"You know what--" he started, voice shaky.  
"What?" Cyanide replied, curious.  
"I'm gonna--" he hesitated. "...walk Lulu... Be right back."  
  
Womble put down his microphone, and took Lulu out. She didn't really need to go but he needed some air, clear his mind.  
  
  
"Alright, I'm back" Womble sighed, no answer.  
"Cyanide? Helluuuu?"  
Still nothing.  
Soviet put the headset down and watched the game saving icon.  
Lulu was left in the livingroom, he inhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

  
He picked up his phone and looked at the photo of Cyanide's dick, he licked his lips, his hand instinctively reached down to his trousers; feeling the lump slowly rising, throbbing with lust.

 

  
"Ah fuck it" Womble cursed and whipped out his member, he gently rubbed the head with his thumb; small gasps escaping him.  
He looked at the picture as he pulled the skin down and up, putting pressure on the ridge with his finger tips.  
  
He prop the phone up so he can see it, he spit on his fingers to get some sort of lube mixed in with precum, he'll curse himself eternally for doing this... to Cyanide's dick pic.  
  
He closed his eyes imaging Cyanide begging him so suck him off, to lick of the pizza, to suck so hard; the head would throb with pain.  
  
"Aahhh-- fuchhh~~" Soviet mumbled out, he quicken the pace, he opened his eyes to look at the photo, he clicked on it to see it zoomed in. "Yeah..." he bit his lips "That's it" he practically choked it, each stroke sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
His member was leaking and turning purple from all the affection, he could feel it in his toes he was close.  
  
"Hhhaaahhhh.... shit.... cun--thhh--" Womble babbled out, he placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them.  
"Haahhhhaaaaa-- c-cyanideeehhhh~" he moaned around them.  
  
The second he said his name, he came.  
Shot a white line of liquid on his phone and computer screen.  
"Ahhhhahhh.... Haha typical.... hahhh" Womble gasped out, his body twitching with pleasure as he felt his member empty out in his palm.

 

  
  
He sat there for a while, slowly jerking off, trying to ride through the aftermath.  
"Mmmhhmmmm....." he softly moaned out, exhausted.  
  
"Uh, hello? Womble?" A faint voice said.  
Soviet shot up from out of dreamland.  
"What... Uh? Cyanide?" Womble cleared his throat, blinking rapidly.  
" I can't hear you, put on your headset!" Cyanide shouted.  
  
'Headset.  
Right.  
Gaming.  
Shit... Cyanide...'  
Womble looked at his headset, a small drop of Cum had landed on it, he gently cleaned it off and put it on.  
  
"Uh, hi hello" Womble shyly said.  
"Where were you? Did you get lost?"  
'Lost? What-- oh Lulu...'  
"Oh haha no, no I just-- " he looked at the mess he'd made.  
"Just what? Coman let's play~" Cyanide whined. "P-p-play?" Womble choked.  
"Uh yeah, the game? Duh"  
  
Soviet looked at the screen, where they game that had been paused had a character jumping around another one, Cum dripping down.  
  
"Yeah yeah just give me a second..." He grabbed a tissue and wiped off the remaining of his climax, and tossed the paper in the bin.  
  
"I'm here, I'm ready." Womble said, trying to pretend what just happened... didn't.  
  
  
Awhile went and its like nothing ever happened, they collected resources and fought enemies, it was all going swell...  
  
"Hey..." Cyanide whispered.  
"Uh, yeah?" Womble answered, confused.  
"You know Snapchat?"  
"Obviously..."  
  
"Right, so, whenever one is inside the chat area... the other person can see that the person is watching or reading the chat..." Cyanide was calm and firm in his voice, which made Womble kinda nervous.  
  
"Yeah....?" Soviet swallowed.  
"And you also know there's a mute button on your headset..."  
'Oh no....'  
"Also that I wasn't gone for that long..." Cyanide continued.  
'Oh god no.... please no'  
  
"So putting two and two together from what I noticed on Snapchat... and from hearing your moans.... I'd say you didn't even walk Lulu and actually were--"  
  
"NO NO NO NO I DIDNT DONT SAY IT!" Womble screamed, he quickly cleared his throat "i-- no, whatever you think no ok? No nope no!"  
"Womble...." Cyanide said into his microphone, making him sound loud and clear in Soviet's headset.  
"... I heard you calling my name."  
  
Womble couldn't back out, he was called out. He didn't have anything to argue against this. His entire life was over.  
Cyanide would tell this off in one of his streams...  
Anxiety flooded his mind, his eyes... He couldn't think straight.  
  
"I-- uhm... I gotta go...." Womble's voice was weak, you could almost hear the tears.  
"Womble wai--" Cyanide got cut off as Soviet signed off.  
  
He stepped into the shower and sat down, feeling the cold droplets of water run down his face, along with some weak tears.  
  
His phone beeped over and over, he turned off the water and returned to his room.  
Missed calls from Cyanide.  
Texts from Cyanide..  
Snaps, messenger, steam, twitch...  
A current Skype call ringing.  
Womble swallowed "hello..." he shamefully said.  
"Oh thank god! You answered!" A familiar voice gasped.  
"Yeah..." Womble felt beat down, a disgrace.  
"I won't say I was worried but.... I was worried..." Cyanide slightly said in a whisper.  
  
"Hey, uh... I'm really sorry about..." Womble had a moment of flashback "...that thing..."  
"No no Womble listen--"  
"I understand if you don't want to--"  
"Wooombleeeeeeeeee, wooooommmmmmbleeeeee Womble woooombleeeeeee!"  
"Cyanide please, I'm trying to say something here!" He said irritated.  
  
"NO Womble listen! Its ok! "  
"Its not ok, I should've --"  
"Womble. stop. listen "  
"Im really sorry Ok, please don't tell anyone, I can't--"  
"Oh my god, let me get a word in!"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me I'm sorry!" Soviet choked back tears.  
"Nothing is wrong- listen hey hey--"  
  
"I'm so stupid! I'm so--"  
"I like you too!"  
  
Soviet stopped mid sentence... He sat there, jaw dropped.  
"What...?" He finally said.  
"I said..." Cyanide gulped "i like... you... too..."  
  
"You..." Soviet repeated  
"Yeah.." Cyanide answered.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, neither saying anything, only listening to eachother breathing.  
  
"...when did you get back?" Soviet finally said.  
"I sat down after getting more, pizza... and then I heard my headset say 'that's it'..At first I thought you talked to Lulu... but then I heard... moaning..."  
Womble felt his face burn up "Oh..."  
  
"It said that you were typing on Snapchat, I assume you pressed a key accidentally, so I saw you were on chat... And the only thing saved on chat was..." Cyanide was calm in his tone, "so I picked up my headset and put it on..."  
"Oh god..." Womble buried his face in his hands.  
  
"So I basically heard it all."  
"...Right Yeah"  
"But I waited until you were done, before I talked so I'm very nice." The smirk chipper voice was such a trademark for Cyanide.  
"Yes... thank you..."  
"I'm clearly praying material..."  
"Pff--"  
"Or as you'd know, moaning material~~" Cyanide sweetly said into the microphone.

  
"Ok that's it..goodbye!"  
"Wait wait I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."  
"Uh-uh?"  
"I can't seem to remember what's my name, can you moan it for me?" Cyanide said flirtatious.  
"NOPE BYE." Womble hung up.  
  
"What a massive idiot" Womble smiled.  
  
Fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it, again.  
> I've had some time and I've just binged Soviet videos and suddenly... it came to me.
> 
> Yes goddamn its long... i tend to... never stop  
> Eheh.... sorry about that...
> 
> Hoped you liked it!!  
> Kudos and comments are always appriciated!!♡
> 
> Any error in here? Please let me know and I'll get right on it!


End file.
